


Of Pregnancy and Scalpels

by KaytiKazoo



Series: How It Could Have Been [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Infertility, Kree (Marvel), Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Daisy is pregnant, everyone's excited, and Deke has an accidental secret.
Relationships: Deke Shaw/Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: How It Could Have Been [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903096
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Of Pregnancy and Scalpels

**Author's Note:**

> This technically could connect with [In Defense of Lemons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096620), but can be read separately.

Daisy sat Deke and Daniel down one night, heading back to Earth finally after a long time in the sea of space. She radiated anxiety in a way that Deke hadn’t felt in  a while , even during their journeys across space. 

“So, I wanted to talk to you guys before we get home,” she said, sitting on one of the chairs in their bunk across from their bed. It wasn’t a super large space considering, but it was enough for them. They slept curled like spoons in a silverware drawer on good nights, and with Deke falling out of bed on bad nights, but it worked for them. They couldn’t wait to get home to Earth and get their own house where, when Deke fucked Daniel into oblivion, Kora didn’t complain about it for a week because Daniel was secretly very noisy in bed. 

“Sure,” Deke said, leaning into their boyfriend, who looped his arm around Deke’s waist and pressed a kiss into his forehead gently. Deke loved this, the softness of their relationship, the comfort, the familiarity. He hadn’t had that before them. Even when they fought, and Daniel, or Daisy, or both were angry at him, he could curl up next to them for their touches and their reassurances. Even when they fought, they were on his side. They’d all had their traumas, their scars. Daniel didn’t like to be touched near his prosthetic, and Deke had panicked the first time Daisy had held him down below her with her hand covering his metric scar. They knew what it was like to panic over something you couldn’t control, and not be able to catch your breath. They held each other down and kept each other from flying away. He wouldn’t trade this for anything.

“You know I haven’t been feeling very well for the past couple of weeks, and we thought it was just something lingering from that one planet we visited,” Daisy started. “Well, it still hasn’t passed, so I took a blood sample and sent it to Jemma to analyze.”

She paused.

“Okay. What did Jemma have to say?”

“Congratulations,” Daisy said. Deke and Daniel traded a look. “I’m pregnant.”

Daniel seemed frozen for a moment, and Deke could relate. They’d been careful, not wanting to raise a kid in space (no offense to Nana and Bobo, Alya was beautiful and they all loved her to absolute pieces). 

“Please say something,” Daisy said when both of them remained quiet for a touch too long. Daniel was up first, pulling her into a hug, and then a kiss. 

“That’s amazing, Daisy,” Daniel said. “A baby!  _ Our _ baby! That’s the best news you could have given us.”

She melted into him, and when he drew away, they both looked at Deke, who smiled.

“He’s right,” Deke said, rising. “Come here.”

He drew her into his arms, and she wrapped herself up in his embrace.

“You’re happy, though?” she asked.

“I am,” he said. “Are you?”

She nodded.

“I want a family, I want a family with you, the both of you. I want a little cousin for Alya to play with, and I don’t care who fathered them, because they’ll be  _ our  _ baby, and they’ll be the most loved baby in the world.”

Deke tucked his head into her neck, and kissed her collarbone.

“They will,” he promised.

Daniel’s hand slid along Deke’s back, and he could see the other do the same along Daisy’s, and they shifted to let him into the hug, clinging to one another. Then, the cuddling turned to kissing, Daisy shifting them onto the bed. Deke kissed her belly, the subtle swell between her hips. He didn’t have any experience with pregnant women, but he promised to keep Daisy and their baby safe, no matter what.

“You know,” Deke said sometime later, Daniel half asleep on the other side of Daisy who had flopped onto Deke’s chest to come down from the high of her orgasm, “you’re carrying FitzSimmons’ great grandchild, technically.”

“Oh!” Daisy laughed, and the two of them dissolved into a fit of laughter at the absurdity of their lives. “Oh my god!”

Daniel peeked at them with his confused eyebrows.

“Time travel is weird,” she giggled, and curled her hand in the blanket, looking at him. More seriously, she said, “you are happy, though, right, Deke? Because earlier, you seemed hesitant.”

“I am,” he assured her, pushing her hair out of her face. She’d been complaining that she needed a haircut, but Deke loved running his fingers through the length of it. “Growing up in the Lighthouse, I got used to the idea of never having a family, let  alone a child of my own. So, it surprised me. I forgot how it's supposed to work, but of course, I’m happy. A family with the two of you, that’s the dream, isn’t it?”

She sighed, a happy sound.

“I love you. I love you both. There's no one I’d rather do this with.”

* * *

They had their yearly meeting in the Framework space with everyone a few weeks before they were set to make it back to Earth. Deke helped Daniel attach his node to his temple and kissed his forehead as he activated it. Then, he settled between Daniel and Daisy, attaching his own and joining them, appearing last in the virtual bar space.

“There he is,” Mack said with a grin. 

“Sorry I’m late,  Dannyboy still needs help plugging in,” Deke teased, skimming his fingers across Daniel’s shoulders as he crossed behind the circle to his seat beside his boyfriend. 

“Maybe I just like the excuse to get you close,” Daniel replied low enough that only Deke and Daisy on his other side could hear him.

“You don’t need an excuse to get me close, dear.”

“Okay, boys,” Daisy said, “save the flirting.”

“How is this going anyway?” Mack asked, gesturing between the three of them. “I’ll be honest, I expected someone to kill Deke already.”

“Somedays,” Daisy agreed, but she was smiling. She was so beautiful, practically glowing. “I guess now’s the best time to share our news, though.”

She glanced at them beside her, and they nodded their agreement in return.

“Deke, Daniel, and I got some wonderful news. We are going to be having a baby,” Daisy said. “I’m pregnant.”

The group erupted all at once with exclaimed congratulations and questions, overwhelming them and talking over each other.

“Hold up, hold up,” Deke called, settling them, “one at a time. We’ll start with Coulson over here, and work our way around.”

“First of all, congratulations! That is certainly amazing news. When are you due?”

“Ahh, don’t know. I got the confirmation from Jemma a couple weeks ago, and we don’t exactly have an OB on board the Zephyr to get a  checkup . I’ll schedule an appointment once we’re closer to the Earth.”

“Are you excited?” May asked. 

“We are,” Daisy said. “It’s not quite the way we wanted to do it, obviously. We wanted to be on Earth, with a house, but we are excited to start a family together. Or, well, add to our family, since we have all of you.”

“Do you care who the father is?” Yo-Yo asked. “Obviously, you’re all the parents but – are you curious?”

“No,” Daisy replied.

“It’s not exactly a mystery, though,” Deke said, and both Daisy and Daniel looked at him with furrowed brows.

“What do you mean?” Daisy asked.

“The Kree?”

“What about them?”

“They controlled the population in the Lighthouse by sterilizing everyone and decided who got to raise their selectively-bred Inhumans. When I was about thirteen, right after puberty, I was taken and sterilized with the rest of the boys my age so I couldn’t father any children.”

Daisy frowned at him

“We’re going to discuss that later,” she said. He shrugged.

“I mean, I’m going to love them regardless,” he added. “Doesn’t matter to me that they’ll have Daniel’s eyes instead of mine, or whatever. They’ll still be my child, too.”

“That’s sweet,” Jemma cooed.

“How do you feel about becoming great-grandparents, though?” Deke said, turning to Jemma and Fitz. “Because that’s my kid, regardless of biology, which makes you their great-grandparents.”

“I can’t think of that, I refuse,” Fitz replied.

“Great-bobo,” Deke teased.

“Stop,” he groaned.

“Your grandson is older than your daughter, and your great-grandchild will be the same age as your son.

“I’m going to have an aneurysm,” Fitz replied.

“Speaking of, how is Oliver?” Daisy asked.

“Finally sleeping regular hours. He got off schedule and kept sleeping during the day and being wide awake at night. Fitz and I were on separate schedules for months, him up at night with Oliver while I was up with Alya during the day,” Jemma answered.

“That’s good that he’s back sleeping at night. Send me pictures to cry over. I cried over the fact that there aren’t tacos in space last night, so I want something real to cry over.”

“As soon as we’re done, I’ll upload them to you.”

While everyone chatted, talking about what Yo-Yo was up to, and how SHIELD was doing under Director Mack, and what teaching was like for May still, Daniel put his hand on Deke’s knee.

“You okay?” Deke asked when Daniel didn’t say anything right away.

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Daniel said.

“It was years ago. I don’t ever remember it happening.”

That was a lie. Deke remembered being scared, and confused, herded into the Kree’s medical wing. He remembered wanting his mom, or his dad, and knowing they weren’t coming. He remembered laying on a table, terrified, the metal beneath him cold, and the sharp pain of a scalpel without any anesthetic. 

He took Daniel’s hand and squeezed. Daniel, who had been slowly learning to not care what anyone else thought about the two of them, leaned over and kissed him.

“Do you want to try that answer again?” Daniel asked seriously.

There were very few times that Deke got away with lying to Daniel. 

“I remember it,” he said, correcting himself, “but it wasn’t the worst thing I went through.”

Daniel brought his hand up to his mouth, but instead of kissing his knuckles like he liked to do, ducked his head down and kissed the metric scar so sweetly that Deke might have cried if Daisy hadn’t looked over at them.

“Stop being cute. I’m trying to be mad at you.”

Deke blew her a kiss with his free hand.

“I’ve got to go, actually,” May said, checking her watch. “I’ve got a student coming to office hours. I want updates on that baby, Daisy.”

“Yes, Mom,” Daisy said with a playful eye roll.

“Are you going to have a baby shower?” Yo-Yo asked. “That’s still a thing, right?”

“We don’t know. Maybe. It’s still pretty early,” Daisy said, hand going to her stomach. “But I will let you know.”

“How does Kora feel about becoming an aunt soon?” Mack asked.

“She’s excited. Says she’s going to be the best aunt the baby will ever have.”

“That’s actually already taken,” Jemma said. “I automatically own that title.”

Daisy grinned at her, sisters for years long before they time travelled and met Kora.

“Can you be aunt  _ and _ great-nana?” Daniel asked, and Deke beamed at him excitedly.

“I can,” Jemma said matter-of-factly, “and I will.”

They laughed. Deke and Daniel kept holding hands, and when they finally logged off, Jemma and Fitz having to go back to their children, and Yo-Yo having to catch her flight back to headquarters, when they took off their nodes, Deke and Daniel were still holding hands, and Daisy had her hand on Deke’s thigh.

“Why didn’t you tell us before?” Daisy asked, letting Deke take their devices and set them back in their charging cases on the nightstand. 

“Hadn’t come up,” Deke said. “I didn’t really think about it until you told us you were pregnant. Growing up, everyone I knew had gone through the same thing. I went in with the boys from my floor, and it was just something we all had in common. No one had to use condoms, had to worry about birth control. That’s just how it was, then. We were selected by the Kree to raise their test tube babies, and no one had to worry about pregnancy. When you asked me to wear a condom the first time, I didn’t even think about why, I just did it because I love you, and you asked.”

He busied himself with making sure the charging cases were plugged in while he talked.

“Then, we just had sex. We weren’t trying for a kid. That wasn’t the intention, so I didn’t think to mention it. If we’d started  _ trying _ to get you pregnant, I would have mentioned it. But we were just, we were living, and it wasn’t important.”

“That’s a pretty big thing to label unimportant.”

He sat back down between them, and ran his thumb over his metric scar. It was the most obvious scar on his body, the most obvious mark by the Kree and their enslavement. 

“You still want me here, though, right? This doesn’t change anything?”

“Oh, Deke,” Daisy sighed, and pulled him in to kiss his temple softly. “Of course, we want you here. You are a part of us, a part of this. You don’t have to father our children to be one of the fathers of my children, you know. I just wish you would have told us.”

“I’m sorry,” he said.

She moved and climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs. When she wrapped her arms around him, he could feel the swell of her baby bump against his stomach. Their baby was growing every day a little bit bigger, and someday, when they had joined them in the world, they would be the most loved, most cherished baby in the world, and Deke would do anything to keep the world a good place for them. He’d tear down a million walls, build a million homes, plant a million trees, and clear the oceans for them. He loved that baby, loved their mother, loved their father, wanted to see the world love them, too. What happened to him, to his parents, to his grandparents and friends and lovers and enemies, that was a world that would never exist, and he would give all of his remaining breaths to make it so, so his child never knew the feeling of cold metal on their back, the sting of a sharp scalpel, or the icy pit of fear ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Guess who remembered that the Kree sterilized the human population on the Lighthouse and that would have included Deke! ME!  
> Come chat with me on [tumblr](kaytikazoo.tumblr.com) about this while I cry about Deke getting a happy ending 
> 
> -k


End file.
